1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a display device. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a display device having an on-screen display (OSD) menu function.
2. Description of Related Art
To ensure a comfortable visual enjoyment, a display device is generally designed to have an on-screen display (OSD) menu function to display image characteristic parameters on a screen. In this way, a user can select a parameter to be adjusted according to an actual demand, for example, brightness, a frame size, a sound volume, etc. In the operation of adjusting the parameters, physical keys of the existing display device are generally used to control an OSD menu on an image. However, with development of technology, functions of the display device are gradually increased, which results in a fact that the number and complexity of the physical keys on the display device are increased. Moreover, it is relatively complicated in operation by using the physical keys to select or set functional options of the display device, and is easy to cause inconvenience in utilization. Moreover, configuration of the physical keys occupies a hardware space of the display device.
How to resolve the problem of the conventional technique that the physical keys are used to operate the OSD menu is an important issue to be developed.